1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a component of an endoscope and an endoscope provided with the component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of medicine, endoscopes are widely used for examination or diagnosis of digestive tracts and the like. Such endoscope includes a flexible tube (insertion section) to be inserted into a body cavity and an operating section for operating the flexible tube. The operating section includes operating knobs for carrying out bending operations of the tip part of the flexible tube.
In such endoscopes, various indications are provided as indexes (visible markers) which are used when an operator inserts the flexible tube into the body cavity or carries out operations of the operating section. For example, scale is provided on the flexible tube for indicating the insertion depth of the flexible tube, and symbols or letters or the like are provided on the operating knobs for indicating directions toward which the tip part of the flexible tube is to be bent by the operation of the operating knobs.
Conventionally, such indications are formed by printing with ink (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2582680) or laser processing or the like.
However, the method using printing with ink involves several problems. For example, it is difficult to form indication onto a curved surface, it takes a certain time until the ink is dried, and there is a risk that the ink layer is peeled off from the component during its use to be eluted into a body cavity, and the like.
Further, in the method using laser processing, grooves are formed on the component and thus formed grooves are used as indication. Accordingly, there is a case that sufficient contrast cannot be obtained between the grooves and the part other than the grooves, which results in the problem in that thus formed indication has relatively poor visibility as compared with the indication formed by the ink. In addition, when the endoscope provided with the indication of this type is disinfected and sterilized, disinfectant solution likely remains within the grooves, so that there is a fear that deterioration will be caused therefrom.